


10 Categories: Steve and Bucky

by Diary



Series: 10 Categories [25]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Conversations, Families of Choice, Love, Male Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 14:16:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18662074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diary/pseuds/Diary





	10 Categories: Steve and Bucky

**AU**

Everyone insists Captain America is dead, but Bucky stubbornly maintains, “Steve isn’t.”

**First Time**

After Steve causes him to laugh, Bucky frowns.

“Buck?”

“I haven’t laughed since before Hydra.”

**Adventure**

“There’s a whole world, Bucky, full of things besides war.”

“Show me,” Bucky says.

**Smut**

He can’t fully remember being with Steve in such a way, but his body does.

**Fluff**

The Wakanda children who’ve adopted Bucky are wary of Steve, but he eventually proves himself.

**Angst**

“Peggy said yes.”

His heart breaks, but all he says is, “That’s great, pal.”

**Hurt/Comfort**

As Bucky bandages his knee, Steve declares, “Someday, I’m gonna be strong.”

“You already are.”

**Humor**

Bucky decides to improve his relationship with Sam by telling embarrassing childhood stories of Steve.

**Romance**

“I remember loving you. Do you still love me?”

“Part of me always will, Bucky.”

**UST**

There’s a war, Steve’s with Peggy, Bucky’s recovering, there’s always something to keep them apart.


End file.
